Crosscutting Dreamers
by Skyegirl
Summary: Rachel, Puck, Finn and Quinn have been suffering from some very strange dreams and none of them are quite sure what to think anymore. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: I told myself I wouldn't write one. I said I'd be fine just reading them. But then, suffering from a mild case of insomnia mixed with Glee-o-mania I created this. Hope it's all right. **

**I wrote this out kind of late at night in lieu of having my own dreams. I'm splitting it up by character to make it a little more digestible, so sorry the chapters are so short.)**

_Finn lips are so soft. Softer then that purple silk dress my dads bought me for Hanukah last year. Everything about him feels good, scrumptious, even, and I want nothing more then to gobble him up._

_And for now, right now, everything is beyond perfect. Right now there's no Quinn Fabray, no baby, no football, no school and even no glee. Right now there's just Finn and I and whatever it is were making out on. I think it's my bed, but every time he touches me my brain gets so addled I cant remember anymore and then after a while I can't even get myself to care that I don't remember._

_Finn's right hand begins to creep up my waist, skirting over my ribs and is right about to make everything go away forever when- _

I awoke with a snap. Even my "Walking on Sunshine" playing alarm clock couldn't soften the blow of that rude awakening. Usually I'm the jump-out-of-bed-and-greet-the-new-day type of girl but mornings like this are the worst. I moan and pull a fluffy pink throw pillow back over my head.

Ughhhhh. Finn Hudson, why do you keep doing this to me? All I want is a little peace and quiet in my sleeping hours. Isn't it enough that your corporeal form haunts me all day? I don't need my subconscious dreaming up PG 13 scenes between us all night.

I couldn't just get up and exercise towards my goal with a cruel start like that. I reset my alarm to what Dad #2 would call a "reasonable person's waking hour". He was always saying I should get more sleep. Dad #1 tried to stay out of it.

I rolled onto my stomach, pillow still over my head, and tried to go back to sleep. I tried to think about singing on Broadway one day and prayed my new dream might center on that instead.

_When do drift off I'm backstage somewhere and it's extremely sophisticated. I see a dressing room marked "Berry" and head on in. Now this is more like it. The inside is amazing with a gigantic vanity mirror, two white silk couches, and a massive closet full of costumes. There are even framed Spring Awakening and Grease posters on the wall. _

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes?" I don't look up to check who it is as I am still too busy ransacking the closet and cooing over the unbelievable selection and quality of the costumes._

"_It's time to go home. I need some alone time with my world famous star…" I think it was the sexual connotations of that statement that caught my attention. I glanced down at my left hand. Sure enough, there was a sparkling diamond engagement ring and a graceful gold wedding band._

"_Sure thing, sweetheart," I reply in a way that I hope sounds coy. It's got to be Finn. It has to be!_

_But when I turn around, it's not. This isn't Finn because this guy is a little shorter, even if he is just as well built. His hair is much darker, and more filled out then the last time I saw it, and his grin is pure wicked._

This time when my alarm goes off I don't fight it. That was quite enough dreaming for one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: I must have gotten over forty story alert notices for this yet only a few reviews! I'm very confused, but glad you enjoyed it. It's Puck's turn now, so I hope you enjoy and dont forget to review at the end, please!! It really makes my day.)**

_I was playing catch with my dad. That's how I knew it was a dream immediately because stupid dreams about him tend to sneak up on my when I let my guard down. At least this time I'm teenage me rather than ten year old me. Last time I had this dream I was a kid again and I had to watch him walk away over and over and over again. The fucker. _

_Then there was that other dream where Mom's just crying and crying and I try everything I can to make her feel better the whole night but even watching "Shindler's List" wont make her stop. That one really sucks too. And for some reason, the sis-twerp's never in it. On one hand, I'm glad she doesn't have to deal with as much of that shit because she's still young and all, but on the other I don't want this on my plate either and I could sure use some backup. _

_But this dream is different and definitely new. I weigh the football in my hands. I throw my dad a perfect spiral and he's just about to toss it back when he freezes mid pass. _

"_Who's that, Noah?" he asks, pointing behind me. I turn around to see Quinn Fabray with a gigantic pregnant stomach. Like, huge, to the point where I'm left wondering just how big such a small girl can get. She looks like a balloon waiting to pop. She frowns at me as if she's heard my thoughts before wiping sweat off her brow._

"_Oh, that's Finn's girlfriend and my kid." I explain. My dad seems to accept this and passes the ball back. I've just returned it to him again when he says, "I thought Finn's girl was a blonde."_

"_She is," I say, but when I turn back to look at Quinn it's Rachel Berry standing there instead. She too is about ready to burst, like Quinn was, but on Rachel it somehow looks more natural. Quinn had seemed strained and uncomfortable, switching from foot to foot and holding the small of her back. Rachel had her hands on her hips and when I looked over she winked and smiled, rubbing a hand across her pregnant belly._

"_Oh, that one's mine," I explain. _

_This time he smiles and says, "Nice catch"._

When I open my eyes its still dark. The stupid ninja turtle clock Mom got me when I was seven that I've have never bothered to replace reads 4:13 am. Now how the hell am I supposed to go back to sleep after that?

Rachel Berry? Rachel feakin' Berry? That musical theatre obsessed nerd? What the hell was my subconscious trying to say with that? And why would Rachel look so happy about carry my spawn? Quinn certainly never has.

I try to go back to sleep but end up mulling it all over while staring at my dark ceiling instead. I don't even like Rachel that much. Sure, she's mildly attractive and Jewish and all but she's clearly a prude, even if she only went to one of Quinn's old abstinence meetings to denounce it. She's still pretty clearly got her heart set on Finn and her little floofy skirts held firmly in place. So why would I dream she's with me?

And what about Quinn? How long can we keep up this charade? Finn is going to find out one day and then we're both going to be fucked. He's my best friend, or the closest I have to one. God, I'm such a dick.

Glee tomorrow is gonna be really fuckin' weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep it up. I love my readers. It's Finn's turn. Hope you enjoy!)**

_So, I'm bowling, only the ball is the size of a baseball and the pins are gigantic. The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland is sitting next to me and laughing every time I try to hit them because no matter where I aim the ball it always seem to fall between the cracks._

_Then the ground starts to shift beneath me and I know I've fallen into something else. I'm walking through a forest and I can hear laugher ahead of me. For some reason I've got a super-soaker in one hand and a nerf gun in the other. _

"_Get back here!" I yell. I hear more laughing and see the swish of a pale pink skirt through the trees. Rachel? I want to call out, but somehow I end up laughing along instead._

_Now there's singing in the distance too and I can tell that I'm getting to the end of it. It sounds like all of glee must be just through those trees… _

_I'm about to go out and join them when I feel something against my temple. It's another super-soaker held by Puck. I turn to look at him and catch sight out of the corner of my eye of the entire football team behind him._

"_Where do your loyalties lie?" He asks seriously, finger on the trigger, but before I can answer the scene changes again._

_This time I'm in the Swedish Alps right where Maria was running through in "Sound of Music" (Mom's favorite) and I'm running and someone else is skipping right beside me._

_I look over and see Quinn, smiling and laughing like she used to when we first started dating. I want to hold her in my arms and burry my face in her hair and make it so that we never have to worry again. Then she reaches out to me and grabs my hand. As we reach the crest of the hill I look ahead and see a little girl in a frilly white dress dancing in the next field. I pull on Quinn's hand to try and speed her up because I just know that little kid is our daughter._

_But the more I pull forward the more she pulls back and when I turn around to look at her her eyes are blank again, the way they always look now, and her feet are planted in the ground._

"_But, our daughter!" I stammer, still trying to pull her toward the little girl._

"_Let her go," empty-Quinn replies, "she was never ours anyway."_

When I wake up there are tears frozen in the corners of my eyes and my legs still feel paralyzed. I don't want to give her up, and that's the truth behind it. I know we're not really ready for a kid but I don't want my daughter growing up with some strangers, no matter how nice they might be. I want the kid and Quinn to be mine. I want us to be a family, no matter how dysfunctional, because that is what all of us deserve.

I wish I could talk to Rachel. She'd understand.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: So…. I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter… And it made me super sad and unmotivated. So please REVIEW for this one. I think this might be my last chapter for this, now that I've covered all the main characters.)**

"_It's A-OK, cause we're gonna beat you down. But it's A-OK cause you know we rule this town!" I yelled with the other Cheerios, shaking my pom poms and jumping up and down. It was a classic cheer of ours. One of the ones passed down from Cheerio to Cheerio until no one really knows where it came from._

_I'm so happy being part of the group. Yeah, Glee's all right but this is where I'll always feel most at home. But with the way my life's been going lately, I knew it wouldn't take long for that to crash and burn too. Sure enough- _

"_Quinn! Stop shaking those pom poms, little mama," Sue, red in the face and sprouting devil horns, yells across the field. "What do you think you're doing out here? You know how I feel about evidence of new life." She points disgustedly at my noticeable baby bump. I cross my hands in front of it. "You're going to make me up-chuck that quarter-pounder I had for breakfast. Now get off my field!" _

_I look back at the other Cheerios. Santana, and for some reason Rachel Berry, walk over sadly, Santana holding something behind her back. _

"_Don't forget this," she says, pulling a crying, squirming baby out from behind her. I try to hold it comfortably but can't seem to get a good grip._

"_WAIT!" I call after her, but she and Sue and the rest of the team and that gleek have all disappeared._

"_Ready to go, baby?" I feel Finn's hand on my shoulder and turn to him in relief, excited to see a friendly face. I immediately regret it. Finn is scruffy-looking, unshaven, dirty, and wearing some kind of jumpsuit uniform._

_I hold the baby, who is still screaming, to me and look down at my own clothes. The soles of my shoes are falling apart. My tan stockings both have runs. I'm wearing an aqua colored waitress uniform, complete with stereotypical white apron and probably a matching hat._

_Then I hear Puck's voice whispering in my ear._

"_Who's the Lima loser now?"_

I wake up startled, throwing back the sheets and pulling up my silk pajama top to stare at the beginning of what is going to be a major milestone in my life. It's still there. The kid's still coming. Too late to stop it now, Quinn. It's going to swallow me and my perfect high school life whole.


End file.
